First Leaf
First Leaf (双葉, Futaba) is chapter five of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero light novel series. Hero Diary Entry : Words in brackets were previously censored by the Taisha. Doi Tamako - "Tama likes Anzu. Anzu likes Tama back. Why don't we go out? That joke aside, Why didn't those guys take the udon? After all, their silhouettes looked human! Judging by how unyielding they were and how they were unwilling to accept udon, There's only one answer... that Tama can think of. They cannot have been human in the first place! That's impossible! Mark my words! If I'm wrong, then just erase this entire diary!" Summary Tamako and Anzu were arguing over which genre of music was better between punk rock and softer love songs. They both agree to recommend each other songs. Yuna remarks over how they get along so well with Tamako saying they were like sisters and they should move in together. Anzu responds teasingly but still flustered, Tamako being embarassed but going along with Anzu. As they argue about their rooms Chikage notes of how they know so much about their rooms. Hinata tells the heroes what Wakaba does when she comes to her room leaving Wakaba flustered. Anzu says this is not what Wakaba was normally like at all. Yuna questions if Wakaba acts like a dependant little puppy and Hinata responds saying only around her. This leaves Wakaba flustered even more trying to fight back by saying Hinata comes to her room but she says it was to pick up her forgotten work. Yuna then says Hinata was similar to being a mother to Wakaba with her dismissing the subject quickly. Hinata then asks how Tamako and Anzu got along so well. Anzu and Tamako were not friends from the start like Wakaba and Hinata. They became friends like them after the first vertex invasion in Ehime. Anzu was hospitalized most of the time due to an unknown illness. Her teachers were careful not to treat her differentially from other students but it still made her uncomfortable. Eventually, Anzu moved up to the fourth year of elementary school and on the last day of July, the Vertexes invaded. Anzu got separated from her parents. Before she knew it, she found herself in front of a small shrine. There, she awoke to her powers as a hero. As if something were guiding her, she found an oyumi (japanese crossbow) that had been dedicated there. She came to an understanding beyond all conventional logic that it would give her the strength to defeat the monsters before her. However, she did not fight. Even if she had the power, her feet shook before the presence of the Vertexes. The young Anzu had no experience in battle whatsoever. There was no way she could be expected to face off against such gargantuan monstrosities with a single oyumi. A vertex was heading towards her with her thinking she wanted someone to save her. She heard a loud yell before seeing a shield slice through the body of the vertex. Tamako awoke as a hero by a nearby shrine and was told by a Miko to go save her. As Anzu finishes the story, Hinata starts crying saying it was an amazing story. Anzu describes Tamako as her knight in shining armor. Hinata soon asks what Tamako thought and she was beet red. She says it was hard to pretend not to hewr being referred to as a knight. Suddenly, the Gemini Vertex came through Jukai. Tamako says she had udon to defeat the vertex. As the bipedal vertex steps on it the heroes are all shocked. Anzu notices the bipedal vertex was heading for the Shinju, the ark that was Shikoku would be destroyed if the divine tree was harmed. Anzu and Tamako destroy it quickly with teamwork and Anzu's intellectual plan. Wakaba, Chikage, and Yuna destroyed the remaining vertex and the only major injury was Tamako's dislocated shoulder. The next day, Tamako's left arm was placed in a sling. Since there wasn't a fracture, it wouldn't take that long to heal, but for the time being, she couldn't use her left arm. During lunch break at the cafeteria, Tamako complained about not bing able to move her left arm. Tamako expressed interest in ripping off her cast but Anzu scolded Tamako as she fed her udon. Incidentally, the udon Tamako's eating was the top-grade Sanuki udon she threw during yesterday's battle. After the battle, the ball of udon was retrieved safely and made served as kamaage. Tamako says the rumor about the vertex having intelligence was a lie and she tells Anzu she could eat but Anzu rejects saying it was hard to eat with one hand.Tamako sighed and let Anzu feed her the udon. The others smiled as they watched the two of them. Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Light Novel